Resident Evil: Rebirth of Revelations
by hisworldsucks
Summary: When a mysterious call is received by the B.S.A.A., stating a new mutated virus of the original T-Virus may be leaked through the remaining surviving colonies water systems, they are forced too send in SOAs too a newly discovered abandoned cruise ship founded in the ocean. Can they find out the meaning behind the virus, abandoned ship, and is it really under Unbrellas control?


The T-Virus spread throughout the world. Certain civilizations were able to isolate themselves from the viruses infection. They connected with one another. Preparing and keeping contact to fight off and research the infection. But the Umbrella corporation still hidden from the surface.

But the B.S.A.A had to put the hunt for Umbrella on hold, when a anonymous call was received.

(Inside Aircraft)

"Ok Colonel. What exactly is on this ship.?"

"The B.S.A.A received an anonymous call less then 12 hours ago, that there was a secret facility on the ship that was mutating the T-Virus to spread through the water system. If this is true, it will infect the water supply with the virus. Cause the loss for its supply."

"It'll leave all the civilizations dry..."

"Yes. We need to figure out what the virus is, and contain it."

"But why hasn't the ship even been detected by our radars till now.?"

"I'm not sure. But if this is true. We can not let the virus escape. I've arranged you 7 Special Operation Agents to retrieve a sample, then defuse the rest."

"But wait. How do you know this isn't Umbrella.?"

"They're not stupid enough to give away their coordinates."

"Anonymous huh...?"

"We've tried contacting the ship multiple times after the call was received. No one answered."

"Do you think the virus broke out.?"

"That's a possibility. Be aware."

The screen goes blank as Officer Kody Stinsin walks off into the loading dock of the plane. Where there sat 6 S.O.A's gathered from different civilizations.

"Alright. We have one more hour left before we reach our destination. I think we should get to know each other. We'll go around the room, state you're name, age, original organization location, and what ever you would like to add." Kody looked to his right.

"My name is Danielle Fu. My organization was located in Japan, and I'm 28, not getting any younger." The Japanese beauty had short black hair, a white, tight, super v shirt with a mesh jacket. She had black suspenders that held up her shorts. And 6 strapped holsters on each leg.

"What's your choice of weapon.?" Asked the Officer.

"Well. Anything really. As long as I can blast a mother fucker in the head." She said with a giggle. Everyone's face turned around. She paused. "..shotgun..." She said with a smile.

"All right. Good. We're getting somewhere." Kody looked at the guy next to Danielle.

He had shaggy short black hair, stubble with a neck tattoo of design, and a half sleeve on his right arm. He was wearing an grey tank top with an army vest and grey scarf. He had a left arm holster that held two knives. He had black pants with a pair of boots.

"Yeah. My names Raquel Porter. 28. My original post was in Mexico."

"Didn't Mexicos base get over run by the virus.?" Asked Danielle.

"Yeah. 3 of us survived. Out 200 operatives." Answered Raquel.

"I didn't even know anyone survived."

"2 of us made it alive to the B.S.A.A. One of our comrades were bitten..."

Raquel paused for a moment. "Anywho. But yeah. Now I'm a fucking agent. So." Raquel shrugged. He looked over to the guy next to him.

"What about you.?"

They guy didn't replied. He had medium length blonde hair, a sleeveless hoodie with holsters. He also had the Chinese letters tattooed on his knuckles and hand tattoos on my both hands. He was also wearing mesh arm gauntlets. He had a unique style of army pants. The knee length are was cut off and sewn with destroyed black tights then around his shin was sewn the rest of the pants.

"Hello.? Kid." Raquel persisted on.

"His name is Zac Danielson. He's 20. He was with the American organization."

"And who the hell are you.?" Asked Kory.

"My names Paige. Paige Trayson. I'm from the Britain Organization. 21." This young English daredevil had a right nose ring and snakebites. She had short choppy red hair and a black bandanna wrapped around her head. She had the skeleton of a dead eagle on her chest. She wore a black latex bra with a latex suit that revealed her chest area and stomach area. She had black short latex shorts with thigh high combat boots that had accessory holsters all the way down them.

"And the why the fuck couldn't he answer for himself.!?" Asked officer Kory with rage.

"He's not stable. His last mission his boyfriend and teammates were kidnapped. They've lost all contact with them sense."

"Oh my god. HE'S GAY.?" Raquel said with humor In his voice. Zac quickly glared at Raquel.

"Alright. Stop." Kory said.

"Well. I'll go ahead and continue the introductions. My name is Rachel Mackenzie. 25. I was originally part if the the American organization. But I was transferred over to the organization for Canada." Rachel had Multi-Layered long platinum blonde hair with bangs that swept over her eyes. She wore a catsuit with the waist part torn off and her a torn V shape down the top exposing her cleavage. She an arm holster on her left arm holding a particular long knife. She was wearing tights with accessories holsters around them. She also had an accessory belt and knee high heels.

"Rachel Mackenzie. Weren't you the Victorian for the operatives group in Canada.?" Asked Kory.

"That's the one."

"You're the smartest operative B.S.A.A has ever see. You graduated for the agency in less then a year."

"We'll I don't mean too toot my horn."

"What about her.?" Asked Paige pointing to the young girl in the back.

She had long brown hair with a blonde streak in the bang area. She was wearing a sleeveless crop black top with a sleeveless cropped unzipped vest with holsters. She had black short with thigh high black socks, with buckles on the seam and also arm sleeved buckles with black boots.

"Her name is Ashley Loyer. She's 19. I trained her in the Canadian Facility." Stated Rachel. "This is her first assigned mission for the agency."

"She's a rookie hmmm.?" Said Kory.

"Yeah. But she's a decent fighter."

"Well. As you all do know. I'm Officer Kody Stensin. Worked in the Australian force." He wore a longed sleeved black shirt with an army vest and army pants with an accessories belt and holsters on both legs with a pair of black boots.

"I am the officer in charge of this mission. You all may be agents. But you're under my command. Do I make myself clear.?!" Everyone nodded their heads. "Our coordinates are coming in. Be prepared. We drop off in 3 minutes."


End file.
